nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Rocks (Icebreaker series)
Rock is an interactive object in the Ice Breaker series. Many types of rock appear in the Ice Breaker series, some with different abilities. Grey rock that appears in all Ice Breaker games. Grey rock Grey rock is a type of rock that appears in the Ice Breaker series, and also in Cold Storage. Appearance Grey rock appears grey coloured, hence its name, and appears to be made of many irregular sized rocks. Game information Rock appears usually as platforms for ice or other objects in levels. Rock cannot be cut across, and is usually placed in places which the player will have to work around. Usually rock appears suspended in the air, like most platforms in games, although some levels has rocks extending down into the water. Spotty rock Spotty rock is a type of rock that first appears in Ice Breaker: The Gathering. It has a similar appearance to the normal rock, although it it is darker and has spots on it. It is unstable and will move ice near it is cut. It can be made immobile by clicking on it, which will insert a screw into it. The screw can be removed by clicking on it. Grabbing rock |image = |ability = Can be linked to another object. |game = Ice Breaker series}} Grabbing rock is a type of rock introduced in Ice Breaker: The Red Clan. It has been used in all of the following Icebreaker games. Appearance Ice Breaker: The Red Clan and Ice Breaker: The Gathering Grabbing rock is quite different than spotty rock and grey rock, as grabbing rock has faint hands all over the surface of the rock. The rock is also a lighter grey and gives off a bluish glow. Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage It has a different appearance compared to the ones in the flash series. It is a very dark brown with several darker cracks in it. Instead of wispy hands, there are are multiple runes with bright hands on them. Game information Ice Breaker: The Red Clan and Ice Breaker: The Gathering When the player clicks on the rock with their mouse, and drags off the rock, their cursor will turn into a hand. What seems like electricity can be seen attached to the hand coming to the rock. If the mouse is let go while he hand is on another rock, the hand will begin to hold on to that rock. The energy behind the hand can be passed through by any rock, which prevents the field from being a platform. The player can bring as many hands out of the the rock as they need. Hands can even hold on to blocks that are in water. Hands are used in Ice Breaker: The Gathering for puzzle solving, most of the puzzles which involve having to catch falling materials. The more hands on a material, the more smoothly it moves. To deactivate a hand, the player has to slice across the electric field. Attaching hands onto objects does not count as a cut. Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage In Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage, they have the same purpose. They are only found in the second half of the Kraken pack. Attaching one hand on an object is considered a cut. IcebreakerHand.png|The cursor as a hand IBVV Outstreched Hand.png|The hand in Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage References Category:Cold Storage Category:Obstacles Category:Interactive objects Category:Recurring interactive objects